


Science_is_elegant

by Typing_Yokai



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Father-Son Conflict, First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mind Games, Separation Anxiety, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typing_Yokai/pseuds/Typing_Yokai
Summary: Dr. Xeno and Ishigami Senku are in the long-term internet relationship that with time becomes more and more intense. Senku decides to break the anonymity of his mentor and finally manages to meet him in person.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/ Dr. Xeno
Comments: 21
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dainonico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/gifts).



_01:07 AM. Tokyo time_

“Whom do you chat with this late, Senku? You will be sleepy tomorrow.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Is this someone I know?”

“Daad ! I chat with a rocket propulsion engineer. From NASA. Not flirting with girls. Not watching porn. Let me work! My engine parameters are not stable again!” 

There was a real suffering in boy’s last words. Senku has spent several years on that hard science project, totally inconceivable for a teenager. Byakuya always wished the dreams of his son to come true and supported him in every possible way. His brainy baby never was like the other kids, and Byakuya knew that even if he forces him to shut down the PC right now, Senku would not be able to rest until the problem is solved.

“Do not overheat your system too much” Byakuya leans down and kisses his son in the crown of his head. “Good night, Dr. Senku.”

“Good night, daddy.” Senku answers with softer voice, but the speed of his typing is not diminished even by one percent.

_04:38 AM Tokyo time_

**Science_is_elegant** : This is obvious! The trajectories you are getting are not wrong. Your simulation of velocity field is simply not correct.

**Senkugoes2space** : I double checked it. Where am I wrong? I took the turbulence in account as you said!

**Science_is_elegant** : The model you use is only appropriate for low Mach numbers. Take a look at this chapter. *downloading in progress…* It maybe worked for a little car, but not for the actual rocket.

_05: 20_ _AM Tokyo time_

**Senkugoes2space :** Xeno, I am an imbecile.

**Science_is_elegant :** Don’t be too rude to yourself. When you made this, you were what… 12 years old?

**Senkugoes2space :** How many years did it take to you before your first engine went to space?

**Science_is_elegant :** Taking in account my high school dreams, about 15 years.

**Senkugoes2space :** Crap. I cannot wait this long!

**Science_is_elegant :** It will be an amazing journey. You will enjoy it, Senku. Before the prodigy like you, all doors will be opened. You should come to the States for study.

**Senkugoes2space :** If I’ll move to the States, will we meet one day?

**Science_is_elegant :** Maybe. I am not sure about it.

**Senkugoes2space :** Why?

**Science_is_elegant :** …. typing….

_06: 30 AM_ _Tokyo time_

**Science_is_elegant :** *message erased *

_09:17 AM Tokyo time_

**Senkugoes2space :** Sorry, I fell asleep. What was in your message?

**Science_is_elegant :** It does not matter. Are you in school?

**Senkugoes2space :** Yes. Literature class. Boring!

**Science_is_elegant :** Don’t you chat in class, Ishigami!!!

**Senkugoes2space :** Spank me if you can :P

_10: 30 PM Tokyo time_

**Senkugoes2space :** You were right! It worked! OMG, I am so excited!

**Science_is_elegant :** I am always right. Your calculation is already finished? Dad bought you a new workstation or what?

**Senkugoes2space :** Not exactly. I used the calculation center of dad’s university. 

**Science_is_elegant :** By “used” you mean you hacked it again?

**Senkugoes2space :** Well, that was for a good reason! They are not using its full power anyway.

**Science_is_elegant :** Criminal and smart. I love this combination in you.

**Senkugoes2space :** Are you confessing?

**Science_is_elegant :** Hahaha! No, I am proposing…

**Senkugoes2space :** what?

**Science_is_elegant :** Ishigami Senku, would you accept to

**Senkugoes2space :** AAA, stop joking like this!

**Science_is_elegant :** hack a Japanese scientific satellite for me?

**Senkugoes2space :** Stop joking, Xeno.

**Science_is_elegant :** Are you afraid?

**Senkugoes2space :** I am not afraid.

**Science_is_elegant :** Sure you are. Wet panties? Too complicated for you?

**Senkugoes2space :** If you need it, hack it yourself. I am not going to jail. Dad will be heartbroken.

**Science_is_elegant :** Do you really think I’ll send my best student in jail?

**Senkugoes2space :** Sometimes I cannot understand when you are talking seriously and when you are joking.

**Science_is_elegant :** When I say you are dear to me, I mean it.

**Senkugoes2space :** You are dear to me too. But I know where my limits are. Do not ever ask me such things.

**Science_is_elegant :** I respect your limits. Good night.

_Two days later_

_11:30 PM Tokyo time_

**Senkugoes2space :** Dr Evil, do you copy?

_Three days later_

_07:02 AM Tokyo time_

**Senkugoes2space :** Hi

_Four days later_

_02:37 AM Tokyo time_

**Senkugoes2space :** Do not be mad at me.

_Five days later_

_08:54 PM Tokyo time_

**Science_is_elegant :** I am not mad at you, Ishigami.

**Senkugoes2space :** My next lauch is on next Sunday. Wish me luck.

**Science_is_elegant :** My heart is with you, rocketkid

_Sunday afternoon_

_04:03 PM Tokyo time_

**Science_is_elegant :** Houston, report the situation

**Senkugoes2space :** *sends a selfie picture where he, Taiju and Yuzuriha embrace and laugh*

**Science_is_elegant :** Dr Sunshine, report more details!

**Senkugoes2space :** Take a look !!!! *sending a link to the altitude evolution curve*

**Science_is_elegant :** You are so beautiful when you are happy

_05:22 PM Tokyo time_

**Senkugoes2space :** Sorry, could not answer. I wet my panties.

**Science_is_elegant :** Gross!

**Senkugoes2space :** When it crossed the Karman line, I had an orgasm.

**Science_is_elegant :** Oh

**Senkugoes2space :** I wish I could stay there laying in the grass and watching the trace in the sky forever. I think it was the best moments of my life

**Science_is_elegant :** The best is yet to come. But I am happy for you.

**Senkugoes2space :** You have been my hydrazine all these years, Xeno

**Science_is_elegant :** You are the fluorine to my hydrazine, rocketkid

**Senkugoes2space :** Feels like I touched the sky today

**Science_is_elegant :** I wish I could touch the sky with you

**Senkugoes2space :** We should meet. Show me your real rockets, will you?

**Science_is_elegant :** Wait till you are 18.

**Senkugoes2space :** Please. Please! Please!!!

**Science_is_elegant :** One day, if it’s OK with your dad.

_Two weeks later_

_10:15 PM Tokyo time_

**Senkugoes2space :** I know who you are.

**Science_is_elegant :** Oh really? Surprise me, Sherlock.

**Senkugoes2space :** *sending a fresh link about Ion Thruster laboratory* This is you. On the left.

**Science_is_elegant :** Why do you think it’s me?

**Senkugoes2space :** The article is about xenon propulsion experiments. And you named yourself after a xenon. You were talking about ion propulsion with me like two years ago. In this interview, you use the same expressions. I am 10 billion percent sure this is you, Xeno. Stop hiding, admit I won.

_*long silence*_

**Science_is_elegant :** It’s me. You are disappointed?

**Senkugoes2space :** Why should I be?

**Science_is_elegant :** Discrete lab-rat charm is maybe different from a superhero image of me you had in your excited young brains.

**Senkugoes2space :** Bullshit. You are elegant like your science. Your eyes pierce like an X-ray. You are my role model. I adore you. I wish I could have your children. *erased last sentence before sending*

**Science_is_elegant :** Hold the horses. When you will defend you phD, I will be a wrinkled old bag.

**Senkugoes2space :** I love your spirit so much, you can be a cyborg, I do not even care.

**Science_is_elegant :** I love you too, brainy. Please, wait two more years. 

_Three months later_

_08:54 PM Tokyo time_

**Science_is_elegant :** I met your dad today. He is great! Should I talk to him about us?

**Senkugoes2space :** NO !!! Please, it’s embarrassing!!!

**Science_is_elegant :** But we did nothing wrong. You can show him all my letters, there is nothing I am ashamed about.

**Senkugoes2space :** I hope I will never have to do it

_Two days later_

_10:15 AM Tokyo time_

**Senkugoes2space :** I emptied dad’s credit card and he just paid my trip to US. I will reach Houston tomorrow. Dreaming about you constantly.

**Science_is_elegant :** Baby, stop

**Senkugoes2space :** I just passed the security check. Prepare your best outfit!

_One day later_

_07:15 AM Houston time_

**Senkugoes2space :** Come to the rocket park at 12:00 if you have real feelings for me. I will wait next to your engine.


	2. Chapter 2

Xeno kept the usual haughty expression all morning, crossing the lab hall like an elegant black bird flying over the white fields. Keeping an apparent calm took him the forces that were enough to reach the Moon and back. His heart pounded like crazy, and he did not close his eyes last night. The last five years were converging into this one point in time. He remembered first awkward letters of his little student, how he laughed and applauded on every line, and consulted the dictionary for the words that Senku kept in Japanese. He recalled how he witnessed an exponential growth of Senku’s abilities, how with years from a mentor and a kid they became friends and now almost felt like equals in terms of intellectual capacity. Senku was missing experience, but his energy was so limitless that Xeno started calling him Dr Sunshine, like he had a thermonuclear reactor hidden behind those bright red eyes. Senku grew up all of a sudden, and things changed again between them. Xeno remembered a day when yesterday-baby sent him a fresh photo, where he was standing next to the miniaturized engine somewhere on the hill in Japan, surprisingly tall and slender, wind gently playing with his rebel hair and slightly oversized blue T-shirt “It’s not a rocket science”. Sly smile and cocked eyebrow, every feature on his face brimming with wild energy and charm of youth. This brilliant accelerate with tips of his hair colored in acid-green made Xeno see the world in brand new colors. Sometimes shy, sometimes totally uninhibited in the expression of his feelings, Senku won over his heart completely, and Xeno thanked destiny that they were separated with ocean-wide barrier. He wanted to keep this relationship as pure as possible. Flawless. It does not have to be physical. Touching underaged Senku felt like spoiling the holy canvas. Xeno collected all his composure and moved to the rocket park at 11:50 AM.

Senku was standing face to the engine, with his back totally exposed to whatever future was coming. Maybe Xeno will just look at him from far away, with his jaw and firsts clenched. Maybe he will hug him from behind and or close his eyes with his hands. Maybe there will be only this silent and lonely voyage into the majesty of technology. Senku took several deep breaths and concentrated his eyes on the details of the engine, imagining every inch of it born from the mind of his beloved teacher. He never heard Xeno approaching, but only noticed a slight breeze over his left cheek. With his peripheral vision, Senku discerned a tall figure dressed in black, but surprisingly to himself he could not move or say a word. He was motionless like a stone statue, until Xeno gently called his name. Hearing his mysterious teacher’s voice for the first time, Senku finally turned his head and their eyes met. All other words were superficial at that moment. They were exchanging words for five long years, and now they simply did not need them anymore. Senku smiled softly, his eyes becoming wet, not knowing what to do next. Should he take Xeno’s hand now?

“Hey, Senku !” Buyakuya’s voice suddenly put an end to any further romantic approachement. “What’s up ?”

There was a strange expression on his son’s face. He looked completely euphoric, smiling and almost crying.

“Nothing.”

Senku could not stop watching Xeno, who remained standing there, completely withdrawn and strange to this world. Now Byakuya completely understood why Shamil was calling this talented scientist a _Xenomorph*_. His kid is standing here almost crying of joy about all these rockets, and this weirdo does not even smile back. Senku is dragged away to the building were Byakuya stays with other astronauts. Xeno remains standing motionless for another ten minutes, and then slowly returns to the lab. Like nothing happened. It’s all under control, Houston.

_01:15 PM Houston time_

**Senkugoes2space** : Where are you now?

 **Science_is_elegant** : Leave it.

_02:45 PM Houston time_

**Senkugoes2space** : Can I come into your lab?

_02:53 PM Houston time_

**Senkugoes2space** : Xeno

_05:11 PM Houston time_

**Senkugoes2space** : Xeno, please

 **Science_is_elegant** : You were not listening. I said, wait two more years.

 **Science_is_elegant** : You are gorgeous, love. But sorry

  


Xeno clenched his jaw and dropped the phone on the table. The door to his office suddenly opened.

“I can trace you through GPS with one-meter precision.” The voice of Senku was trembling with anger and passion as he was turning the lock behind him. “What did you expect me to do?”

“You being responsible and not pushing me to commit a crime.”

“Love is not a crime.” Senku quickly approached him and placed the tenderest kiss on his clenched lips. Xeno was helpless. This whole situation felt very wrong.

“You are only sixteen. What can you possibly know about love?”

“You are right. I do not know anything. So teach me.” Senku’s lips were almost touching him.

“I can’t.” Xeno closed his eyes.

“Why? You dislike me in real life?”

“Senku, I kept myself pure. If you have some hormonal urge for sexual experience, ask someone else. You are very cute, just go into a bar. And leave me alone now.”

“Why are you so cruel? You know I’ll never do it to you.”

“Wait two more years, we talk after.”

“Can you just answer my kiss so I would not feel like I crossed the ocean for nothing?”

“Stubborn baby. Do not expect me to be a great kisser.”

“With our common IQ, I think we will find out how to do it. It’s not a rocket sci…” Senku could not finish his sentence because Xeno took his face in his palms and kissed him slowly and deeply, putting all his heart in this kiss and getting drunk of touch and taste of his innocent lips. Senku quickly took the initiative again and teased his mouth with a tip of his tongue. Xeno felt like melted metal is running down to his groin. He got so excited it almost hurt. Senku embraced his neck with both hands and let their tongues meet, pressing himself against his mentor. After a few moments, his fingers clenched in Xeno’s hair and he slightly moaned, breaking the kiss and secretly orgasming under his virgin-white lab coat.

“Did I hurt you?” Xeno’s lips were one millimeter away from Senku’s.

“No. I think, you did it right.” Senku’s cheeks were pink and pupils dilated.

“I love you so much. Please return home now.”

***

Xeno was sitting by himself in the rear of airport hall, silently watching Senku saying goodbye to Byakuya, taking his backpack and entering the plane. He could still feel the taste of Senku’s mouth. He had now precious memories of kissing all over his face, the memories of his voice, of his very breath next to his. And all these memories were already hurting him like the high density plasma that could not be contained by any magnetic field and was slowly consuming him from inside, transforming his mind and body into the unique blaze. 

Belted to his seat, Senku tenderly watched the reflection in the airport window. He knew Xeno is unable to discern his face now, but he watched anyway. He kept his palm pressed against the illuminator until Houston disappeared in the clouds. 

_“How many seconds remain until I turn 18 ? Let’s count.”_

_Two days later_

_03:10 AM Tokyo time_

**Senkugoes2space** : I made a counter for you. Check it out. I bet you gonna like it.

 **Science_is_elegant** : Thank you, love. Now I regret I made no gift for you. Like a ring in niobium or something like this.

 **Senkugoes2space** : Pay me a new IR camera, if you are ready for a serious engagement :P

 **Senkugoes2space** : Just joking

 **Science_is_elegant** : You look very serious on the counter wallpaper. Wise boy indeed. The seconds are running quickly!

 **Senkugoes2space** : Wait and see! Hahaha.

_Several months later_

Byakuya silently entered his son’s room and found him sleeping in the armchair in front of hibernating PC. He took a blanket to cover him, when the screen of one of Senku’s phones glowed with warm light and made appear an unexpected message.

 **Science_is_elegant** : I got the idea behind the counter. Do not expect me to undress in front of you in return! Love you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Xenomorph or Internecivus raptus - creature in Alien film series. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alien_(creature_in_Alien_franchise)


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya was facing very tough situation. Senku was not a piece of cake even before his adolescence. But now he simply could not decide what to do with his boy. His heart hurt and he could not share his problem with anyone. Usually he talked about Senku with Taiju’s grandparents. With psychologists from social services. With women that he attempted to date. He talked about Senku with everybody who had ears, and most of the time he was so proud of him. He could take his constant lack of affection and sometimes very direct manner to address to his father. His hacking habits. Him spending all his money over and over again for transforming his little room into a tribute to the rocket science. But not this! However, Byakuya did not want any scandal at NASA with Senku’s name in the middle of it. The boy would hate him for life after that. Who would accept him to do the internship? Who would ever offer him a job at NASA? No scandals. This should remain in the family.

That night Byakuya spent long hours reading several months of Senku’s correspondence with “that unparalleled Houston’s _Xenomorph_ ”. The nickname proved itself true in a new even more perverted way. Lonely psycho dreaming about the dictatorship, world control and scientific wars he could easily win. Byakuya was sick imagining that sociopath leave his poison seed in his son’s virgin mind and body. Unnoticed. It was worse than any scary sci-fi Senku enjoyed so much. The worst thing was that on that day Byakuya was there, by their side, and did not notice anything.

Senku was waking up, making breakfast, going to school. But some subtle change was visible in him. Byakuya waited several weeks for his emotions to calm down. Never shout on a child. No ultimatum-like messages to your child. Conserve trust. Conserve respect. Byakuya was repeating those old advices over and over, like a prayer, just to stop crying and have some sleep at night.

That Sunday morning the eyes of his son were particularly shiny. With secret smile on his lips, he was arranging the table for breakfast with big care. He was suddenly very attentionate. That was not a good sign.

After Byakuya tasted all dishes, Senku looked at him with most charming smile and shyly asked.

“Daddy, when will you return to Houston?”

“The launch is programmed from Baïkonour this time. The rest of my work will be with Russians.”

Senku sighed and Byakuya literally saw the lights in his eyes turn off.

“Daddy…” Senku bite his low lip for a moment. “I really-really need to return to that NASA museum.”

“To the museum?” Byakuya felt his eyes turning wet and went silent. Senku was hugging him as if he was six years old again and asking for a candy.

“Yeah. I love it so much. They have the library with all documentation on the first rockets. With your NASA pass, I will have access to all those treasures. Please, let me go, daddy. I can do it during my vacations. You are the best! Please!”

“Senku, why are you making a fool of your dad?”

“I don’t…”

“You know how much I love you.” Byakuya took his hand and Senku’s stomach froze. The conversations with such starting words weren’t easy for any of them. Byakuya will cry again. Senku could not stand seeing his dad, a tomorrow astronaut, cry like a middle-aged housewife. And apparently this is what was coming.

“When I was of your age, I felt in love with your mother, and you know it.”

“You told this sad story like a thousand times. I do not see the direct relation with Houston museum here.”

“I just want you to remember that I know how it feels to be in love for the first time. I understand you, Senku.”

“What do you understand?” Senku’s lips started trembling.

“I know about Houston. You do not have to lie to me.”

“How did you…” Senku’s cheeks turned deep red.

“Baby…”

“Do not call me that!”

“Senku, darling. You should end this. I know it will be hard for you. But… you should stop teasing that man. He will _ruin_ you.”

Senku answered something, but Byakuya could not hear his words.

“What did you just say?”

“He loves me back.”

“He is more than twice your age. He has no friends. They say, besides work, he barely leaves his flat in Houston, just to buy some food. He does not say hello to people. Thinks himself superior to everybody. Is this your ultimate soulmate? His only relative is a mercenary, a killer. Senku, for God sake, what if he decides to eliminate you after you win all those mental games you are playing together? You do not know anything of this life. You can shout at me, but I just want to protect you. Because you are my everything.”

“You do not know him at all, dad.” Senku’s voice became almost undistinguishable, like a wind playing with rare autumn leaves.

“I know enough. Nothing bad will happen if you stop right away. You will just keep some good memories of your first love and that’s all. I am not judging you, you can date whoever you like, be it a boy or a girl. Of your age. Not a foreign sociopath who answers kid’s emails on the web. I will go to the temple and pray for you.”

“What we have is _real_.”

“What is _real_ is a USA penal code. They have particular laws there for _such_ people, Senku.”

“He did _nothing_ to me.”

“Do not lie again, Senku!”

“He did _nothing_ to me! Don’t speak of him like this!” Senku shouted with all his lungs and liberated his hand, trembling with rage. “You do not understand us and never will. Now I totally get it why you continue building that fucking female robot! To date her _safely_!” 

He slammed the door to his chamber and Byakuya started sobbing. Since that day Senku simply refused to talk on this subject again. His keys, phones, PC and credit card were taken. He’s got an old laptop, where all connection possibilities were simply removed. All Senku’s vacations were ruined in every possible way. Taiju was in the sport camp, and that was probably for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

_Three weeks later_

**Big_oaf** : Dr Evil, do you copy ?

 **Science_is_elegant** : Ishigami, is this you?

 **Big_oaf** : Yes, ten billon percent

 **Science_is_elegant** : Tell the password first

 **Big_oaf** : Oh, Be A Fine Guy, Kiss Me*

 **Science_is_elegant** : My star is back in the sky! Why were you silent?

 **Big_oaf** : Did you miss me ?

 **Science_is_elegant** : Terribly. Do not answer with a question. Everything all right?

 **Big_oaf** : *typing*

_message not delivered_

_One month later_

_Senku, if you get this message, use the frequency I noted on the back of this card (did you forget it?!) and send me a Morse code when you can, like we did last year. Just tell me, are you all right? If you do not care about me anymore, send me a Morse code anyway. If I can help you in any way, send me a Morse code. Talk to me. Baby, are you testing me like this? Your X_

Byakuya grimaced with disgust and thrown the letter into a trash bin. After dropping Senku at school, he went to the temple again, remembering Senku’s parents and asking for advice from them.

_Several months later_

_A coded Morse message_ _sent from the boat_

“ Xeno, are you there?”

“ Who is this?”

“ Houston, do you copy?”

“ Senku?”

“ Good guess. No time to explain. Come to Tokyo after 13th of the month. My father will be in space.”

“ Baby, tell me just one thing. Did your last rocket explode?”

“No. I did no launch without you.”

“ Good boy. I was worried so much!”

“ Do you still watch my counter?”

“ Affirmative”

“ You will come?”

***

Byakuya dreamt about going to space since he was a teen, but the last months he was seriously considering resigning from the mission. Leaving Senku alone on the same planet with Xeno was still a risk, though his baby totally moved to a new hobby and now was only after the recycling of plastic and ecology. Moreover, he got a new friend named Tsukasa, a real hip of muscles, but with tender heart, involved in sea animals’ protection. Before leaving, Byakuya could not resist the begging eyes of his son and finally gave him one of the phones back so they could chat. Tsukasa seemed mature and responsible. He took care of his little sister for years. Byakuya felt that Senku would be completely safe in his company. However, he was always asking his son to keep the room door open when Taiju was not joining them. By the time when Byakuya had to leave for Russia, he was almost sure that Senku has turned a page with Xeno.

“ ….and no hydrazine or nitric acid in your bedroom.”

“Yes, daddy. Of course, no concentrated chemicals in my bedroom.”

“If it gets serious with Tsukasa, mind using protection. When I was of your age, I …”

“Oh, that’s gross!!! We are _not_ having this conversation!”

“Take care of yourself, Senku. I wished I could take you with me, my darling.”

“Take care of yourself too, old man. I’ll look at you through the telescope.”

_One hour later_

**Senkugoes2space** : Xeno, when is your flight ? I am all excited

***

Since Senku left Houston, Xeno was feeling like he tasted the strongest drug one can possibly take and survive, and its effect was irreversible. His dreams were always black and white, but since that very day, they had colors and tastes. Especially the repeating dream about his smart darling undoing his tight collars and saying “You do not need these any more”. The colors of his eyes, of his lips, all shades of the sun on his hair and skin, the taste of milk and chocolate cookies invading Xeno’s mouth like an uncontrollable chemical reaction – it all felt so real. He was waking up with that disturbing feeling of an avalanche rushing down his body, but now it felt right. He was not ashamed of his urges any more. By some slight statistical probability, he has finally found his only love, the first and the last one. No error possible. Xeno understood that Senku was not an internet prank at the very beginning of their correspondence, but how could he suppose that one day a real, living person will look at him with love and even kiss him first? If ice-nine** would exist, Senku’s lips would certainly melt it in no time. His boy was a living perfection in every possible way.

After he turned 30, Xeno got used to the idea that he will remain single forever. One day Stanley will find his dead dry body in some respectable position and then shoot loudly in the air on his funeral. Stanley was capable and protective. Since their childhood, he was beating bloody anyone who would annoy his frail cousin or call him Scarecrow, Adams Family, Owl-kid and other names. In case of any trouble, he will surely come to Houston asap without any additional explanation. But the actual emergency Xeno was facing could not be solved with a good punch in the stomach or shooting a rifle. 

Persecuted by dreams and memories, now he craved to taste his Senku everywhere, and time was at once his ally and his torturer. They were so alike, real soulmates for life, but young Ishigami looked like better, happier and unrestricted version of himself. If Xeno would not be 10 billion percent sure he was a virgin and never donated semen, he would suspect Senku to be his secret offspring. Since Senku’s little rocket reached space, they were enjoying all kind of mind games, just for the pleasure of being in each other’s company, and when Senku suddenly went silent, Xeno has rapidly lost all composure. After work, he was checking his messenger like every half an hour, calculating the time shift and wondering what his rocket-kid is doing instead of answering. Their last conversation stopped on very interesting point…

***

 **Science_is_elegant** : Let’s play in world domination again. Choose your weapon and fight me, apprentice!

 **Senkugoes2space** : What are the initiation conditions?

 **Science_is_elegant** : You have rough matter. Let’s say you have all rough resources.

 **Senkugoes2space** : Like in Minecraft, got it! Do I have any human resources?

 **Science_is_elegant** : Depends on you. How will you bring people on your side?

 **Senkugoes2space** : I will feed them. Your turn.

 **Science_is_elegant** : I will give people cigarettes and some booze. It works well on Stanley.

 **Senkugoes2space** : I will cook ramen for people.

 **Science_is_elegant** : Do you even know how to cook it?

 **Senkugoes2space** : Sure.

 **Science_is_elegant** : Ok, we have supportive people. What comes next?

 **Senkugoes2space** : Gunpowder. Medicine. Wheels. Basic machinery. Copper metallurgy. Iron and steel. Navigation. Radio.

 **Science_is_elegant** : Agriculture. Fertilizers. Gunpowder. Iron metallurgy. Aluminum metallurgy. Radio too, so we could talk about the terms of your capitulation. And I will build a tiny plane to spy on you!

 **Senkugoes2space** : Aluminum through electrolysis in the stone age! Are you a living god?

 **Science_is_elegant** : Hahaha, sometimes you need to accept challenges. Knowing your skill in materials choices, I bet you will build your first tanks in bamboo and straw. I am not building a straw plane. I am a professional. Aluminum it is!

 **Senkugoes2space** : Explosives! Your chocolate-paper plane is lost! Boom!

 **Science_is_elegant** : I’ll send Stanley with a gun to track you down, and you will not be able to escape him, my darling.

 **Senkugoes2space** : You will just kill me? I thought you would rather keep me captive. And use me the way you like it.

 **Science_is_elegant** : Oh, I will use you very well, my love.

 **Senkugoes2space** : How? Describe it all. Be precise. I’m all trembling!

 **Science_is_elegant** : I will make you work on the atomic bomb.

 **Senkugoes2space** : I refuse. I am not after such things! Just kill me.

 **Science_is_elegant** : I have atypical pneumonia-filled rockets ready to shoot on your village. Work on me or they will die!

 **Senkugoes2space** : I gave my people a medicine to treat pneumonia long time ago. Take a look, easy * _sending a scheme_ *

 **Science_is_elegant** : OK. I also have ebola.

 **Senkugoes2space** : They already know how to treat ebola. I studied this point in Africa. You are losing, Dr Evil!

 **Science_is_elegant** : Then I will send Neumann machines*** to turn your people into statues. How would you take that?

 **Senkugoes2space** : Neumann machines? Is it even real? You can send the uranium unicorns if you like hahaha. Drop ice-nine powder on their heads! Do a magic spell!

 **Science_is_elegant** : I know someone who works on Neumann machines.

 **Senkugoes2space** : Are you serious?

 **Science_is_elegant** : 10 billion percent. * _sending articles_ *

 **Senkugoes2space** : Cool!!! But dangerous.

 **Science_is_elegant** : Ballistic missiles and your little rockets are basically the same thing, so you are dangerous too. Science is the power to accomplish all kind of things, so it can be dangerous. But if you have control over it, you don’t have to worry.

 **Senkugoes2space** : I hope your guy is not some kind of Felix Hoenikker****.

 **Science_is_elegant** : He is very much the kind.

 **Senkugoes2space** : That’s creepy. Is there any way to stop Neumann machines?

 **Science_is_elegant** : It depends on how they are programmed. If the simple flies stop dying naturally, do you have an idea after what time a 10 m thick layer of agonizing flies would cover all Earth’s surface? Check this out, you will be surprised. And here we talk about the machines that can digest everything. You cannot beat this.

 **Senkugoes2space** : If you let this out on us, you die too. Game over. Kiss me goodnight.

 **Senkugoes2space** : Wait, no! Graphite bomb. Electromagnetic pulse. I will pour acid on them!

 **Science_is_elegant** : Effects not proven! Kissing you tenderly.

***

Senku went silent for no apparent reason, and that was unsupportable. Xeno messaged him again and again. He tried to call him, but his phone was off. He was checking all possible sources starting from Byakuya’s facebook page, but his darling simply vanished from numerical space. That was a hard blow, and Xeno could not understand why he deserved this. Once Senku wrote several lines from someone else’s profile, and then went silent again. Total deadly silence. Xeno started checking radio frequencies Senku was sometimes using. Nothing. He felt so helpless he just wrote a paper letter. It changed nothing. All kind of sick scenarios were running in Xeno’s mind.

_“Last earthquake in Tokyo. His rocket exploded in his hands and Taiju (Big_Oaf) was typing on his place? Severe chemical poisoning. Coma?.. Death…? He hacked something governmental. Lost in the ocean. Kidnapped and sold for cash. He returned to Africa. He left for Russia with his father. He fell in love with someone else. He is testing me.”_

The devilish expression of Senku’s eyes on his screen-saver supported the last option. Seconds were running, and each new sensual photo was bringing Xeno closer and closer to the boiling point. He was almost ready to hire a private detective through Stanley or book a flight to Japan and then just point up at Senku’s school.

Like reading his thoughts, like mathematically calculating his every reaction and measuring the amount of his growing pain, after two months Senku briefly contacted him on the radio only to propose him a meeting in Japan. Xeno wanted an explanation, he wanted more details, but Senku stopped answering again. This was too much! Xeno was getting seriously angry. Senku’s picture with a cherry in his mouth was laughing at him. He even called Big_Oaf’s number, but the voice on the other end was not Senku’s and responded in Japanese only.

“Underaged sex-terrorist” hissed Xeno with his jaw clenched, when Senku’s email arrived right in the middle of his weekly meeting.

The message was pretty heavy. Pics? Short video? His tight collar was suffocating him. He would not dare to open the message from “Dr Felix Hoenikker” next to the astronauts and could not wait this meeting to end. After twenty minutes of internal struggle, he rushed at the bathrooms and opened the email on his phone. A text file!

WIFI in the bathroom was very poor and downloading took ages. Xeno’s palms turned sweaty and he almost dropped the phone before he could open Senku’s file. His heartbeat overpassed 200 beats per minute. Is this a goodbye letter? A sexual fantasy? A science project?

_“Beloved Xeno, if you are reading these lines, it means that I am now…. doing perfectly well and survived the extra-boring summer after I was grounded by my overprotective dad who also took the most of my equipment.”_

That was a diary! A diary meant for him alone! Xeno pressed the phone to his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment. Rushing tears were making it difficult to read, and Xeno was watching the document on the diagonal, smiling and biting his fist.

_“Dad just went through the selfies on my secret phone and yelled at me like a fire siren. I thought he would spank me. You will not see these before 14 months, according to my calculation.“_

_“I hate work therapy! My every muscle hurts and I have a sunburn on the back of my neck. Dad is not cool!”_

_“Yes!!! Big Oaf finally has his own handmade SENKU-1 smartphone! It’s not very stylish, but I did what I could with all that rubbish I collected at the public discharge. Dad will take it too if I keep it for myself. I should keep low profile. Sorry for long silence, Dr Good Kisser!”_

_“I am sorry we could not have a proper conversation. I should study microelectronics more deeply. Hope SENKU-2 will be more stable!”_

_“I wish I could use some Neumann machines for digesting of all that metallic shit. Cut my fingers again.”_

_“I think old man is not angry at me anymore. He let me go on the beach with Tsukasa for the whole day. We were collecting plastic bottles on the shore and then had a little picnic. Tsukasa spends his every vacation this way only, it’s not his punishment or something. He should get a T-shirt with a word COMMITMENT on it.”_

_“This work therapy gives me some new ideas for my science club. We will start a recycling program. Plastic collected in the sea can be cracked and then used as a fuel for Tsukasa’s boat. This is his last year in high school. I wish I was 19 y.o. and was independent like him!”_

_“We visited Mirai in the hospital. Maybe I should become a medical doctor? A neurosurgeon, for example. I wish I could help people like her.”_

There were pictures too. Senku standing by the seashore with his arms widely spread, barefoot, in a hilarious Rick and Morty T-shirt, his hair collected in the little knot on the top of his head. Xeno caressed the screen with his big finger for some time, and then moved to the next pic.

That was a selfie with a guy who looked like a sea god, with his long dark hair and wide chest. That must be Tsukasa. Xeno felt a painful and unprecedented sting of jealousy.

_“ **We** visited Mirai in the hospital” _

_“ **We** will start a recycling program”_

_***_

“Maybe he has some kind of stroke? It has been like 30 minutes!”

“Doc, are you there? Everything all right?”

“I see no legs!”

“Xenomorph in the ventilation system! Maximal alert!”

“Stop calling him that, Shamil, you know he hates it!”

“Let’s check in his office.”

When voices faded away, Xeno left the cabin, washed his face with cold water, combed his hair and then went directly to his superior’s office to ask for a leave. He was going to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Senku is saying a sentence used to recall Morgan-Keenan stellar classification.  
> **ice-nine – a fictional substance that provokes an irreversible solidification of water at ambient temperatures, a cause of massive extinction in the novel of Kurt Vonnegut “Cat’s cradle”, where all living beings turned into the ice statues.  
> ***the nanorobots capable of reproduction by using the materials from their environment (not created yet). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gray_goo  
> **** Felix Hoenikker – a scientist from Kurt Vonnegut’s novel “Cat’s cradle”, the creator of ice-nine. He keeps some quantity of this extra-dangerous substance at home, where his children find and spread it after his demise.


	5. Chapter 5

***

**Senkugoes2space** : Xeno, when is your flight ? I am all excited

**Science_is_elegant** : * _sending a photo of his boarding pass_ *

**Senkugoes2space** : I’ll wait for you in the airport.

**Science_is_elegant** : Does Taiju know I’m coming ?

**Senkugoes2space** : Of course not.

**Science_is_elegant** : You will miss school ?

**Senkugoes2space** : Yeah

**Science_is_elegant** : And if he comes ?

**Senkugoes2space** : I will tell I am ill and contagious.

**Science_is_elegant** : What are you doing right now ?

**Senkugoes2space** : Yesterday Tsukasa gave me a strange artifact from the sea. I am studying it.

**Science_is_elegant** : What kind of artifact ?

**Senkugoes2space** : A petrified birdie. He wants to know if it has an archeological value or just a fake.

**Science_is_elegant** : And what is your conclusion ?

**Senkugoes2space** : Birds do not petrify like that. Definitively a fake. But very well done.

**Science_is_elegant** : He wanted to impress you

**Senkugoes2space** : Maybe. Are you jealous?

**Science_is_elegant** : My boy is only mine

**Senkugoes2space** : I am only yours.

***

Xeno continuously controlled and planned all his life to the slightest detail, and this new feeling of freedom and total absence of worries about the consequences of his future actions was making him think that he is still dreaming. In a dream you can move around naked. Or fly. Or rob a bank. Or kiss madly your beloved boy in the slow airport’s elevator and hold his hand in the taxi all the way. New smells, sounds and views, strange country, strange city – he was not curious about any of that. He did not care about anything but Senku’s triumphant glances and the closeness of his slim warm body wrapped in silk kimono.

“Are you hunrgy, sensei ? I know the place with the best ramen in the world.”

“No, I am fine. I ate in the plane. Let’s go to your place.”

Xeno ate nothing in the plane. He could not swallow anything, he just ordered some whisky and then fell asleep like a baby. What if he is still sleeping ? What if this is a dream, and he is not having a tea ceremony in Ishigami flat ?

“Senku, am I dreaming ? Are you real ?”

“I will prove to you I am very much real very soon. Another cup of tea, sensei ?”

“You never called me that. I am seriously questioning the nature of my reality.”

“How would you like me to call you ? Daddy ?”

“Slap me.”

“What ?” Senku laughs.

“Slap me in the face.”

“No way, sensei. That’s offensive. Can I kiss you instead ?”

“Do you even need a permission?”

Senku instantly moved on his lap and started kissing his lips and face. It all felt like a dream.

“Let’s do it now. Let’s take a shower and do it.” Senku’s hot wet lips were now touching his earlobe.

“You did that before?”

“Not exactly.”

“You can not be a half-virgin. What did you do ?”

“I did some literature search.” Senku was kissing his neck just above the tight collar. “And ran some experiments. Repeatedly.”

“What experiments?”

“Gemini-Agena” * Senku added the explanative gesture that made his mentor blush.

“Oh Lord, Senku ! Are you sure about what you are doing?”

“10 billion percent. And you, sensei ?”

“If you’re in, I’m in.”

Unlike Senku, Xeno conducted no experiences in this field. The only opportunity he had in his life was during the prom night when he was 18. Stanley was very popular, and somehow they ended up in one car with two pretty girls. Stan and Lola… or Luna ?... were doing it in the back seat and Xeno could hear it all. Less fortunate girl was drunk enough to try a move on him too, but Xeno had thrown up and went away in total embarrassment. Stan took all fire that night, bravely as always. Senku was nothing like those girls. He was meant for him, and for him only!

Recalling Tsukasa’s brutal beauty, Xeno felt little uneasy about getting naked in front of his darling and quickly took a shower alone. Now, laying on his dad’s bed scented with rose essence and wearing the old man’s fresh bathrobe, Xeno covered himself up to the chin and felt nervous. Senku was bathing endlessly, pouring the amounts of water sufficient to cool down a nuclear reactor. When he finally emerged from the bathroom, with his wet hair on his shoulders and a single white towel wrapped around slim tender body, Xeno noticed in his hand a bottle with hand-written characters.

“What is this ?”

“Chromatography-grade glycerine.”

“Do you have condoms?”

“Do we really need these? We’re exclusive, aren’t we?” Senku’s popped up his right brow in the most adorable way and let the towel drop on the floor.

“Your dad will kill me.”

“Nah. He will cry happily at our wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Senku is talking about the first docking in space.


	6. Chapter 6

Senku swiftly slipped under the cover and pressed himself against the tensed body of his mentor.

“Anata ga hoshi, sensei”* He suddenly shifted to Japanese. “Kisu shite.”

The way he whispered those words and the look of red eyes were so hot and adorable, that Xeno felt like breaking the last protective crust covering his very core. Senku was rubbing himself against him like a little kitten, drinking his lips and grumbling into his mouth, and then just took Xeno’s hand and made it slide down his nude warm belly.

“Koko o sawatte.” Prompt fingers were showing the way and the rhythm.

“Kore wa … suki?” Xeno’s voice was trembling and he was not sure if he says it the right way. Senku touched him in return and started stroking gently.

“Sugoi. Anata wa ?”

“Kore wa suki desu.”

Soon they adjusted their bodies and pressed their members together, Senku doing the most of work with his soft palms sticky with glycerin.

“Yameru !” Xeno remembered the right word with much difficulty. “I will explode now.”

“Sumimasen, sensei.” Senku smiled with most devilish expression, moving his hands away.

“Promise me you will forever be mine.” Xeno took his chin and caressed boy’s low lip with his thumb.

“I just did you a marriage proposal. Haven’t you noticed?”

At that very moment Taiju pounded at the door like there was a fire.

“Senku, are you there?!! Hear me out!! Today I’ve decided to tell my 5 years of feelings to Yuzuriha!!!!”

“This is interesting!” Senku startled up and turned his face to the closed door. Xeno grabbed his hand instinctively to keep him close. “I will cheer you till my vocal chords break, right here, from my bed !!!”

“Why were you not in class?! I thought to tell her this morning!! Open up, dude!!!”

“I have an upset stomach. Maybe a new flu running. I will stay here for instance, but I support you at 10 billion percent!”

“Really? Thank you, Senkuuu!!! I will tell you everything this evening! Do you need anything for supper?”

“I may be contagious. Do **_NOT_** come, Taiju!”

“Call me then!!”

“Sure”

“Wait! I forgot!!! Tsukasa was looking for you!!! He has found another stone birdie!”

“Tell him he can keep it. It’s someone’s joke.”

“What did you say???!!!”

“It’s a fake, Taiju! The bird is not real!”

“Ok, dude. Take care!”

Xeno was not getting a half of their conversation, but the mention of Tsukasa made his blood boil wildly. Senku wished to give some other comment on the nature of the bird, but Xeno just rolled him on is back and kissed him fiercely, holding both his hands on the bed, and then started proceeding to devour his naked body with his mouth, until he tasted all his juices and inserted his tongue everywhere where it was possible. Senku’s opening was sweet with glycerine and surprisingly soft. Xeno understood that Dr Smart just fingered himself nicely in the bathroom. He was ready to take what Xeno had to give. There was no pain on his face when Xeno finally pushed himself in.

“My boy, I love you so much.” Xeno was filling Senku’s body with hurried thrusts, fearing that he will not last long in this tightness.

“You sound now just like my dad.”

“Then call me your daddy.” Xeno raised Senku’s butt and placed boy’s legs over his shoulders, opening him wide. “Say I’m your daddy!”

“Ah, it burns me!”

“Say it !”

“Ahh !… ikimasu ! …. Daddy !… Daddy !…”

With those sweetest moans in his ears, Xeno orgasmed inside Senku’s body and thrusted into him until he felt like the purpose of his life was totally fulfilled. After some time they did it again, then again, until both were exhausted. They were not talking science on that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Senku's bed conversations with Xeno :  
> Senku "I desire you, teacher. Kiss me.  
> Senku "Touch me here."  
> Xeno "Do you enjoy it?"  
> Senku "Very much. And you?"  
> Xeno"Me too"  
> Xeno "Stop!"  
> Senku "My apology, teacher."  
> Senku "I’m cuming."


	7. Chapter 7

He will definitively not wait two long years.

Senku, you cannot jump there, because you are not tall enough. Senku, promise me to not touch those acids before you turn 12. Give me that book, you should not see such things. Oh, you cannot follow Master’s program now, Senku, darling, be like other kids and just go to school and enjoy your youth.

Senku was fed up with a word “ _later_ ”. Everything he really wanted to accomplish he achieved quite rapidly despite all that “ _sorry, later_ ” crap. Nothing was ever able to stop him. And now he just wanted to be with Xeno. He wanted this so badly! Now that he knew his feelings were reciprocal, this waiting time was like sitting on the red oven. Sure, he will rapidly break his sensei-lover’s self-composure. The process has already started. The way Xeno kissed him back in Houston made it perfectly clear. That was not a kind of illusory network relationship when people meet only once for coffee and then they are not interested in each other anymore and never talk again. Xeno was not as old as Senku imagined him to be, and that cold elegant look made him feel weakness in his knees as soon as he first saw his photo online. He was just perfect for him and he was everything Senku wanted to be!

The nebulous figure of the mysterious mentor was present in Senku’s dreams even before Xeno answered his first email, reappearing every time he had a question that Byakuya could not answer. When Senku turned 14, he accidentally came across that beautiful shunga** in the book offered to Byakuya by some lady and was thrilled by the thought of being delicately penetrated by his enduring and perspicacious American teacher whose face he has never seen. Like on that picture. He will cover his eyes with silk and offer his whole body as a gift, spreading his legs before the unknown. After their first rocket reached space, unveiling the anonymity of Xeno has become an urge, and Senku achieved this goal rapidly. They kissed the first time they met. They loved each other for years, for ages! The second time he will just undress himself in front of Xeno and lay down on his work table, if he will step back again. Sensei will not be able to resist him. Senku knew he was a cutie. Byakuya was repeating this all the time, and that continuous motherly chatter has built an adamant self-confidence in his little scientist. _The consummation of love should be achieved!_

With absolute determination in his eyes, Senku slowly undressed himself before the objective connected to one of his numerous smartphones and started touching himself, imagining what would unarm Xeno the most. He will pick the hottest pictures later and use them as a wallpaper for the counter software, the Trojan gift he started preparing immediately after Xeno sent him back home. The fact that Xeno will later see all those pictures aroused him so much that he felt not satisfied by simple wanking before the camera. There was another idea he wanted to attempt, but it needed some proper lubrication. Mentally checking the list of substances that could be found in his flat and lab, he hesitated between the silicon oil and glycerin. The next evening after school, he brought home a little bottle. He knew the theory, but now it came to practice. First attempts were a bit painful, but quickly Senku understood that he was simply forcing too much, and tried to relax better and start with just one finger. To press and rub more gently, then try different angles and delicate back and forth movements, progressively opening up his tender flesh. After adding a second finger, he started to moan of pleasure and closed his eyes imagining Xeno’s face. He became aroused, and the precum started dipping from his _chinchin*_ on the white sheets. Fighting the urge to rapidly wank himself, he took more pictures and selfies from the most savory positions, showing Xeno how his fingers easily slide inside. When he was moving rapidly, sweet burning sensation next to the opening was bringing him close to the edge. But that appeared to be nothing compared to what he experienced when his three fingers finally could fit inside and reach the sensible spot he was looking for. He could not press it properly, but after some slight touches and thoughts about his sensei slamming into his body, Senku came hard and retained the lesson well. On the next day, he filmed himself playing with a long glass pestle that fitted inside just perfectly. If Xeno would be able to stand those pictures, he was an android and not a living man. The Trojan erotic gift was ready in three weeks and sent to the beloved teacher.

Dreaming about their future reunion, Senku had to refill his little bottle many times. He just could not stop now and did that every night, once or twice. Even after Byakuya returned home. He just tried to make less noise and bite into his low lip when spilling on the bed the fresh amount of his passion, with the glass pestle deep in his untouched body and his thoughts concentrated on the flawless arms of Xeno squeezing his hips to open him wide. He wondered how Xeno’s cock looks like and how his intrusion will be different from the cold lifeless lab material he was using. 

Oh, it happened to be very different! At the beginning, Senku continued to joke and felt very confident, because there were no pain, and it fit in as nicely as he expected. But quite soon he could hardly prattle whatever words Xeno wanted him to say. He was simply losing his breath, feeling greedy hot rod moving in and out sporadically, his hips spread so wide, him being penetrated so deeply that his poor flesh started to burn. Xeno slammed into him with all force, like his very life depended on it, crushing his tender belly from inside and filling it with such intense pleasure mixed with pain that Senku could only moan and cry, calling him Daddy as he asked it. It was not like the delicate penetration on a medieval picture. Oh, he was not ready for this! He was not ready for this at all, but now it was too late to stop, Xeno was already cuming, and Senku came along, wanked by the insisting hand of his usually so self-restrained mentor.

“Be gentle ! Please, be gentle next time !”

“I will. I will, my darning.” Xeno was covering his sweaty body with new kisses and licks, tasting his salty skin, drinking his semen, putting his tongue in his navel and tracing wet tracks down to his hips. “You are so yummy!”

Xeno was very much into this game now. Senku, so proud that he embarrassed his mentor, now was hiding his red face in a pillow, because Xeno’s tongue was cleaning up the mess that his ravaged little ass became, calling it little names, and then kissing along of his back and neck. Soon Senku felt the hot touch of his erection again.

“Is there any blood ?” Senku’s words were barely discernable.

“Not at all, my darling. All is fine in your secret place.”

The second time was gentle. Xeno took him slowly from behind after adding a lot of lube and that time it was he who was experimenting. Senku hid his face in the pillow and enjoyed every inch of Xeno’s manliness, while discovering new edges of his sensuality. Xeno was a bow for his violin, and he took his time to play it. Senku was completely vulnerable at that moment, Xeno gained complete control over his body and learned very quickly, how to bring Senku to an edge and then just tease him and pet him before entering his body again and continue. Finally he accelerated the rhythm and Senku came so hard for him, that the neighbors could for sure hear his desperate moan, but at that moment Xeno did not care about neighbors.

“What’s going on with you, Dr Evil? Did I corrupt you?” Senku finally regained his breath in Xeno’s embrace.

“Do you want to know how you won over me?”

“I want to understand why you suddenly became like that. What was the ignition point?”

“Tsukasa spending time with you and offering you gifts.”

“What?” Senku smiled, amazed. “So you did not even try to change the time on your phone to see what kind pictures I kept for the end ? Or just crack the whole thing?”

“No, I did not. But the thought that that guy could come here under the pretext to show you that bird thing and just catch my little birdie – I could not stand that. That someone can take you from me. I cannot take such a risk. We should get married as soon as possible!”

Senku smiled happily, and then kissed him on the mouth and whispered.

“You know, in my class, there is a girl, Kohaku. I think she likes me. Once she embraced my cheek, like this.”

“I do not want to know!” hissed Xeno, eager to pierce his sweet darling for the third time.

***

Senku was sitting on the corner of father’s bed and sipping a cucumber water. A long T-shirt was covering the new marks left all over his tender body. Xeno now was resting, his eyes closed. Sun shined brightly and the light breeze moved the curtains of the open window. Senku did not regret anything. It was the best day of his life.

“Good luck, Big Oaf.” He smiled internally, imagining Taiju confessing to Yuzuriha.

The birds suddenly went silent, but Senku did not notice it, neither did Xeno.

“Baby, come by my side.”

Senku put a glass on the windowsill and lied down next to his future husband. While they were cuddling, the sky in the window behind Senku’s back started glowing like a giant aurora borealis, in the middle of the afternoon. Xeno would recall those moments for centuries, trying to find some explanation, trying to free himself from endless self-accusations, that maybe there was a chance for saving Senku. Stan would protect him better. Stan was capable and quick. Is he alive now? He should be. Did it happen everywhere? Did the whole world just stop existing?

In his memory, Senku’s tender face, still rosy after their long love exercise, was getting gray and lifeless like a color photo suddenly touched by the green fire. His crimson eyes were losing their brightness and his lips were sealed before he could say any last words. Was that a punishment for their forbidden love? What if they are still there, on the bed, two statues in a close embrace?

“ _No_ “ Xeno said to himself “ _This is definitively a nightmare_.”

He will open his eyes now, and see that the plane is landed and it is time to meet his darling again.

_“I open my eyes. On three. One, two, three.”_

_“I am the man of science. I am not freaking out. I just open my eyes. One, two, three.”_

_“Ok, I have a sleep paralysis. It’s fine. It does not last forever. Senku will wake me up soon.”_

_“How much time elapsed?”_

_“Touch me. Wake me up right now.”_

_“Senku, reach out to me!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * chinchin - penis (jap.)  
> ** shunga - a Japanese term for erotic art.


End file.
